


a little sidetracked

by mydearmoon



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearmoon/pseuds/mydearmoon
Summary: A moment from the bedroom scene, Episode 2x09 One Last Time, or, what Beth finds very distracting about Rio.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 13
Kudos: 84





	a little sidetracked

The thing about Rio that really stands out to Beth isn’t the very visible, sprawling neck tattoo or the heavy black jewelry he wears, and it’s not even his eyes which darken and narrow and seem to find her, wherever in a room she is.

Rio has very straight, very white teeth.

It’s distracting, honestly. Who has teeth like that, other than celebrities and Kenny’s science teacher? (Ms. Lee’s perfect smile won over parents and guardians alike at the last Back to School night)

And it’s impossible not to notice, whether he’s speaking biting words that are specific and cruel, or catching Beth offguard with unexpected, outright flirting. Whenever he opens his mouth, Beth cannot help but focus in on his irritatingly perfect teeth.

She knows it’s weird, like really, _really_ weird. But given how obsessed she was with the idea of braces (she had _begged_ her parents throughout all middle school and most of high school to send her to the orthodontist), can anyone really blame her for spotting and, okay, _appreciating_ a really nice set of teeth when she spots them?

And she knows it’s weird, like really, _really_ weird to have that observation flitter across her brain for the hundredth time when she’s halfway naked and laying underneath a _very_ naked Rio.

But he had smiled at her.

Rio’s confidence allowed him to discard his clothing quickly, coolly. It was taking a bit more time with Beth. She knows she’s very pretty and curvy, but she’s also self conscious of how her body has changed after birthing and mothering four children.

Her pants, gone. Her shirt, unbuttoned and revealing the tired t-shirt bra that she wears on laundry days.

Beth wishes she had planned this out even just a _little_ bit better.

Rio pushes her shirt down her shoulders, placing a kiss low on her neck, and her body instinctively leans into him.

He pulls back a little, and says a bit smugly, “You like that, huh?”

And then Rio smiles. Goddamnit he fucking smiles.

And his very stupid, very straight teeth flash at Beth.

She immediately regrets the words that escape her own mouth.

“Did you wear braces?”

Oh god.

“You have really nice teeth.”

Dear lord. Why oh why is she still talking. Please let her die of embarrassment, right here and right now. Just strike her dead.

But Rio tilts his head to the side and lets out a laugh.

“Didn’t think your idea of dirty talk would be askin’ me about my dental history.”

Beth can feel the hot blush of embarrassment rush over her. Is she dead? Why isn’t she dead already.

“Also didn’t think your idea of foreplay would be offerin’ to make me a sandwich.” He’s full on grinning now, and Beth prays to a god she hasn't spoken to in years to send a bolt of lightning.

Rio leans down, brushing his lips against her ear. His voice is deep and low, “Yeah, ma. Two years of orthodontics. Head gear and everythin’. An’ I still flossed, too.”

She doesn’t know what is more mortifying. The fact that he is very obviously teasing her (and enjoying it), or the fact that it makes complete sense to her that a teenage Rio would have the discipline to maintain daily flossing, even with braces.

Beth would love it if the earth would take a moment to open up and swallow her whole, thank you very much.

But she is pulled away from her inner turmoil when the feel of Rio’s lips return to her neck. Wordlessly, he pushes her shirt off the rest of the way and unclasps her boring bra. He nudges at her slightly, and she knows he wants her help in shedding the garments aside. She does so and immediately replacing the feel of fabric is Rio’s mouth. He places warm and unhurried kisses down her neck, circling over each breast, then takes a detour to suck and nip and oh, _this is nice_.

Beth really, _really_ needs to figure out when is the right time to say things out loud, because it turns out she actually breathed those words aloud. 

“This is nice.”

But she doesn’t have time to get too embarrassed by her admission, because Rio just gives a low hum and continues to suck at her chest to show his agreement. She brings her hands to the back of his head, running her hands over his short hair, encouraging motions to yes, please, continue.

_This is nice._

It’s even more nice when Rio brings his hands to the edge of her panties. Rio opens his mouth and releases her breast suddenly, now letting the weight of his body press against Beth. She almost complains about the lack of attention when he roughly pulls the cotton down (Beth thinks she hears a rip), and his thumb finds her clit. She’s been wet and ready, so when Rio rubs her core slowly, like he’s committing the feel to memory, Beth is very glad her earlier embarrassment didn’t kill her.

_This is nice._

At some point, she feels his body shift and through hazy thoughts, she realizes he’s starting to kneel and is spreading her legs apart.

He’s trailing kisses down her stomach, down her thigh, sneaking a lick of her skin every so often.

Beth wonders if maybe she _actually_ _is dead_ because the feel of Rio’s fingers sliding over her folds, teasing slowly at her center, so close to entering into a place he is damn welcome, feels both so good and so very excruciating.

His movements pause and she opens her eyes (fuck, when did she close them?) to find Rio is very intently looking at her body, lips parted, and his tongue darts out briefly.

It feels like slow motion, but Rio finally slides one finger into her, then another.

Beth is convinced she is dead. She is dead and it doesn’t matter if this is hell, because what’s going on here in this bed is worth it.

Rio moves his eyes slowly up to meet hers. “Still wonderin’ about my braces?” his asks. His tone is strangely sincere and a playful smile rests on his lips, his fingers continue to work within her.

Beth feels uncomfortably hot and unfocused and what is he talking about, anyway? Oh. _Oh._

She lets out an honest, “Well, now I am.”

Rio’s smile gets wider, “We don’t want that, huh?”

A shake of her head is rewarded by Rio’s mouth finding her core, tongue painting shapes deep inside her, sucking lightly and then not-so-much.

The phrase “This is nice” escapes Beth’s lips many more times.

And she doesn’t think about Rio’s stupidly straight, white teeth anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Beth goofily saying "I'm out of bread" makes me laugh, each time. So, a fic was made. :)


End file.
